girls_x_battlefandomcom-20200223-history
Memoir
Contents: Summary / Application's dots / Rules Summary Memoir is a PvE/PvP game mode, unlocked at level 90. It is the main source of the dots needed for crafting Applications. Awww, no. Girls in academy just ran into a big trouble, they lost their photos on their way back to academy, please help them find those photos back! There are a total of eleven sectors, each one dedicated to a Battle Girl. Each sector is composed of three floors, where the player will find PvP and PvE battles, Albums and a Gatekeeper. Contains Medium EXP Juices, random gears and consumables. Contains one scroll dot of the selected Battle Girl and dots of the listed rare gears. Defeated enemies from the PvP and PvE battles will drop the keys necessary to open the Albums. PvE battles cost 5 stamina points and usually rewards players with blue keys, but achieving three victories at them may yield an orange key. PvP battles cost 10 stamina points, and will always yield an orange key. In order to proceed from one floor to another, a Gatekeeper must be defeated. Battling them also costs 10 stamina points. Knocked out Battle Girls can be resurrected at the cost of 100 Diamonds each. Application's dots Eleven out of the twelve Electives' applications can be found here. The missing one, Painting, can oly be obtained from the Store and the "Choose your application" boxes, usually seen at Lucky Wheel events. Medium EXP Juices, Athena, Riot Shield, Devil Fruit and Dancing Application dots. Medium EXP Juices, Elloi, X Gloves, Thor's Hammer and Singing Application dots. Medium EXP Juices, Harley, Gryphon's Ring, Bazooka and Boxing Application dots. Medium EXP Juices, Jade, Shield Maker, Mystic Puzzle and Weightlifting Application dots. Medium EXP Juices, Kitty, Riot Shield, Allen Walker and Wrestling Application dots. Medium EXP Juices, Lisa, Bronze Armor, Thor's Hammer and Psychology Application dots. Medium EXP Juices, Meimi, X Gloves, Devil Fruit and Anc. Literature Application dots. Medium EXP Juices, Roselle, Gas Bomb, GN Drive and Law Application dots. Medium EXP Juices, Sailor, Speaker, Police Shield, and Chemistry Application dots. Medium EXP Juices, Sasuke, Death's Pass, Diving Suit, and Physics Application dots. Medium EXP Juices, Shamoke, Gryphon's Ring, Bronze Armor and Biology Application dots. Rules Battle Girl's portrait marks the place where they lost their album, click that portrait and masters may start searching. Different girls will reward you differently if you find their albums. After you enter the area, you might encounter other fellow masters who will compete with you, competing with them will cost your stamina, the attack power of fellow masters rise as the floors get higher, which will cost you more stamina while the rewards will be better. Defeating other masters will earn you the keys to open memory album, the keys can be used to open same color album and you must use keys to open it. Every page has a strongest master to guard the gate, and after defeating that master, you'll be able to access next page. After clearing at least 3 pages, you will gain bonus rewards, so keep trying! If you give up this recall, you can select other girls to help. There is no limit of tries you can do everyday. Click return and you may return to main interface, reentering it will let you continue where you left last time. The defeated Battle Girls cannot attend battles in that round of exploration, but you can choose to revive her with a high cost. Category:Evaluation